


The Big Drop

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Statement Fic, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Chris Muggins regales a time where he couldn't remember his middle school's librarian's name





	The Big Drop

Statement 0818010, by Chris Muggins regarding a missing librarian, give on August 18th, 2010.

Statement begins:

I forgot my middle school's librarian's name.

I'm guessing you forgot yours too. It's not always something you're thinking about but once you have realized it's gone...

Now this wasn't the first thing I had forgotten. Inside jokes became misplaced. I smiled and laughed appropriately, but I had no idea why. Key details of my being would disappear as well. Once I even forgot I was left-handed, just doodling on the window without a care until I realized in horror what I had done. Luckily that came back... But I worry about the things that don't.

I went on a mad dash to find my middle school's librarian's name.

In this fortunate age, we have the world at our fingertips they say. You can find anything and anyone in an instance. Unless you don't even know where the trail began. Unless it's overgrown, the signs faded, the nature of your mind takes back that space. Truth be told, I forgot the years I was in middle school. The actual years. Every time some jackass brings up middle school, I have to do some quick calculations to figure out where I might have placed those memories. Take four big steps back from the year I graduated and that should land me at the end of middle school, but when I turn around it's just darkness. The Big Drop. I want to stick my hand in it but as I'm already unsure which one I use, I'm scared to sacrifice either.

I found him in a yearbook

At least I think it's him. There's notes in my yearbook, notes from a younger me. A sadder me. A me who might knew that they were destined to forget like old highlighter, not a trace left. None of the faces I remember. Not a single one. I still see some of them now and I can't tell you who they are. Or who they were to me. Hell, even I don't recognize myself. Is that just growing up or is it something else? Something I thought I had time to not think about? Sleep helps process memories, helps stores them in nice little containers. And I am no fool. I know my sleep schedule leaves a lot to be desired but I figured that I would at least remember someone important to me as my middle school's librarian's face.

I found his Linkin.

The last name is spelled correct, no matter how much Google wanted to argue. I put in his last name correctly, though the sound was like distorted chords in my head. I don't remember my mouth saying his name. My muscles don't remember him. Nothing felt right about anything of this. Did someone replace him? Did someone just eliminated him, purged the whole world clean of him and I am just lying to myself? Was he that important to me? Who else will I forget, if I can't trust the clues around me? Clues that tell me that this man with his fucked up spelling of a last name was always so patience with you, always so kind to you when the world wasn't, this has to be him! This has to be him!

But I don't remember my middle school's librarian's name.

Truth be told, I don't remember him at all.

He's completely gone.

And I don't know if he'll come back.

Statement Ends


End file.
